1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a line plug connection for the transmission of electric energy, especially for transmitting high-frequency signals.
2. The Prior Art
Flexible current paths arranged in pairs may comprise, coaxial cables, and two-conductor or multi-conductor symmetrical cables. Furthermore, this design requires a parallel connection of a number of cables, for example using a plug receptacle bar. PC boards with metal plated on one or both sides and also multi-layer arrangements normally serve as carrier material for fixed current paths, i.e., conducting paths. However, spatial embodiments are also possible, such as the concave inside surfaces of the housing of electric appliances (MID=molded interconnection devices).
In most cases, plugs are connected to a special bushing part or receptacle, which is fixed on the PC board, or in the wall of the housing, or directly integrated in the housing structure. The cable is fitted with a plug part that mates with the bushing part. For HF connections, the bushing and the plug each have their own central conductor piece for signal transmission. The center conductor part of the bushing is connected by soldering it to a conducting path, and also connecting the plug to the corresponding conductor of the cable.
The device can be grounded using the outside conductor parts of the plug and the bushing. In this case, the PC board is connected to the housing via soldered connections. The housing is grounded to the bushing or to a suitable chassis.
Bushing and plugs of the known state of the art both have to be designed as that each will independently satisfy the electrical and mechanical requirements specified for that type of connectors.